The interconnection of several flexible extension cords to transmit power from a source, such as an electrical outlet, to a device is very common. In a household environment, several extension cords may be interconnected to provide power to a device, such as a lawn-mower or hedge trimmer for use at a distance from a power outlet. Interconnected extension cords may also be used on commercial applications, particularly by construction workers operating hand tools or other devices operated remotely from a power outlet.
The typical extension cord includes male and female plugs interconnected by a flexible cable. In many extension cords, the female plug of one cord is connected to the male plug of another cord by receiving spade type conductors from the male plug and urging internal conductors in contact therewith. On many occasions, the application of tension to a cable of a connected pair of extension cords will induce separation or disconnection of the conductors in the plugs and prevent the transmission of power. This naturally results in inconvenience and expense caused by the necessity to reconnect the plugs.
In certain industrial applications, heave duty electrical conductor cords capable of handling 220-400 volts, and having mating terminals are coupled, and the coupled region is exposed to weather conditions or utilized in a harbor environment where immersion in water is likely. In such conditions of use, penetration of the coupling by water or water-borne contaminates can disrupt the electrical system and may lead to damage of the terminals, potentially dangerous sparking and possible electrocution of personnel.
Numerous housings have earlier been disclosed for the purpose of preventing inadvertent separation of coupled electrical terminals, and some of said housings are further intended to prevent entrance of water into the coupling.
In the past, several attempts have been made to alleviate this problem. The connected extension cords may be tied in a knot adjacent the plugs. However, this caused fatigue in the cable and may result in cord failure.
Examples of other attempts to solve these problems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,505 to House, issued Feb. 17, 1987, 4,869,683 to Nelson, issued Sep. 26, 1989, 3,048,810 to Steen, issued Apr. 7, 1962 and 3,183,302 to Wochner & Toediman, issued May 11, 1965.
These examples and others are limited in their individual functions and the present invention addresses these and other functions in a unique and unobvious manner heretofore undisclosed.